


Loki and the waters of Midgard

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frigga is loving, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Odin is a loving as he is in the movie towards Loki, Piss, Piss Play, Pre Thor1, Restraints, Romance, Sibling Incest, Thor and Loki are close, Thor has the hots for his brother, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Voyeurism, Watching, Wetting, human toilet, perving, so not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: The water from Midgard has magical properties for the Aesir and Jotun. Laufey wants to help his child grow powerful, Odin dosen't want anyone but the Aesir using its regenerative power.the story of Loki growing up on Asgard, and Thor falling in love with him.. then lots of taboo and porn-y sex, hence the rating.





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago at the base of Yggdrasil, the Norns helped Ymir create the life giving waters for the Gods. The water flowed to the centre of the Nine realms, to the newly created Midgard. Life quickly grew and the Gods saw this and took advantage. Idrunn diverted a river to water her orchard and the apples filling with the regenerative seiðr.

The Jotun and Aesir knew that she would not give her apples freely and decided to drink directly from the rivers. Bor was pleased how it added to the strength of his people, but it only seemed to accelerate the rate in which children grew. When they became of age, they stopped growing. But Bor could see the bright side. It meant that he could get Aesir children to become warriors sooner and bolster his army. On average from birth, the children aged as quickly as Midgardian children. Even though the water stopped having a direct effect when they came of majority, but that’s when the apples seemed to start having an effect. 

The Aesir realised their lives were being dramatically prolonged and their health and strength increased. This was the edge Bor needed in his fight with the Dark Elves.

***

Years became centuries and centuries became millennia. The Aesir were the dominant force in the Nine. The Jotun always tried to beat them, but were often retreating before their losses even got bad. Laufey, the young king, had amassed great knowledge and seiðr with his dealings with the Vanir. He learned of the succession of the new king of Asgard, and Odin was planning on preventing the water from Midgard being accessed by any other race. Yet another attempt of the Aesir to monopolise their power.

Whilst studying in Vanaheim, Laufey fell pregnant to a young half Jotun/Vanir girl, Fárbauti. He knew if his child was to grow quick and strong he would need to amerce his heir in the water at its source. He planned with his generals to travel to the north of Midgard where the ice was thick and the waters most pure.

He knew at the first sign of any of his men in Midgard, Odin would send opposition. He decided on an all-in option. His entire force would deploy at one instant to allow sufficient defences for Laufey to give birth in the icy water, thus by maximising the seiðr and strength of his child. The Jotuns had an advantage as water beings that they would grow taller and stronger than the Aesir due to drinking the water. As Jotunheim was feed by a spring directly from Midgard, they always had a source of power.

Odin could not stem the flow of this wellspring. It was wound through Yggdrasil. Odin didn’t realise that all the realms had access to their own spring, placed by the Norns, the spring on Asgard had been long lost and sealed in a cave.

***

Laufey sat suddenly as he was disturbed from his sleep. He held his stomach. He gasped, it was time. His child was coming. He stood and steadied himself on the pillar at the end of his bed, taking another deep breath.

He called for his generals and they gathered their army. Laufey held the Casket of Winters and steadied himself. He transported his mass army to the cold of Tønsberg, Norway. The army immediately went into formation and one of the generals took the casket to ready it as a weapon.

Laufey plunged into the dark pool and immediately felt the child push for release. He tried to hold back the feeling as the water began to heal him and increase his seiðr. Laufey passed out from the overwhelming shock and his head was now submerged. His two bodyguards saw him go under and pulled him out onto the ice flow. As Laufey opened his eyes, he felt a last push as his child was born.

Laufey stood quickly, scooping up the child. He felt energised and not at all weakened by birth. He smiled wickedly and he could sense the powerful seiðr flowing into his tiny heir. Laufey took a moment to acknowledge the tiny child. Much smaller than a frost giant child, but Laufey knew with access to the wellspring and the help of the casket, this child would grow bigger and more powerful than even him.  
He handed to the infant to his guard. Laufey took the casket and as he expected, Odin and his forces were now approaching through the Bifrost. He sent forth his army, who were also energised by the proximity to the water. The battle became fierce as Odin didn’t think the Jotuns were this powerful and his underestimation of their strength cost him his eye.

Laufey had what he wanted and decided on a retreat to Jotunheim would be best as they could defend themselves against the Aesir. The cold of Jotunheim was more intense than Midgard, but perfect for Jotuns.

As soon as they returned, Laufey directed his bodyguard to take the child and the casket to the temple and he would be there soon.  
But it was not to be. Laufey fell hard to the ground. Odin over him with Gungnir pointed at him. Laufey was powerless. He dare not get up till Odin and his forces withdrew back to Asgard. He slowly walked around, holding his side and limping from the beating he took. He found his way to the temple and saw that the Casket of Winters was gone. He could not hear his child. He looked frantically and found the dejected swaddling cloth on the floor. There was blood on it.

Laufey held it with shaking hands. Odin had killed his baby. He looked to the sky and cursed Asgard.

***

Many centuries later. Asgard, the sun shone down its golden glow as two young men ran through the halls with an old woman yelling abuse following them. "You wretched children!" the old woman stumbled as she waggled her fist in frustration. "Just because you are princes doesn’t mean you can steal all my sweet rolls!"

Two young men, turned to each other as they ran. Thor, gold hair laughing as he scoffed the roll with one hand and held his other arm across his chest, trying to hold a number of others. Alongside him, his younger dark haired brother, complicit in their theft. Loki knew better than to try and eat and run and merely carried the hem of his large shirt up to his chest so he could carry more than his brother.

They both laughed and escaped to their chambers which they shared. Loki magically locking the door and slumping to the floor. Thor had already tripped and found himself on his hands and knees, a partially eaten sweet roll dangling from his mouth as he tried to speak. Muffled, and incoherent.

Loki smirked and chide his brother. "Don’t talk with your mouth full!"

Thor, rather than pull the roll from his mouth and respond, decided to imitate his good friend Volstagg and shoved it in and swallowed awkwardly the not even really chewed snack.

"Ammm.." he then coughed and banged his chest to help it down. "Loki, shut up."

"Oh such a witty retort." Loki smiled and took up a roll and began to eat it slowly and enjoy it. Thor decided he would not grab one of his trophy cakes, now scattered on the floor, but moved to his brother and took one of his unsullied and careful transported cakes. "Hey!" Loki protested… sort of. He didn’t really mind. He liked having something Thor wanted.

They both laughed and began to eat all the rolls. "Loki, your spell didn’t work. I thought you said you could make us invisible."

"We were invisible, but you bumped into the milk pale and made a noise, plus, the sweet rolls were not invisible and she saw them float along as you grabbed them."

Thor scowled and realised Loki was right, and he was too impatient for stealth. "Ok, well next time, I will wait outside and you can steal the cakes."

"Who’s to say I would steal any for you?" Loki smiled and Thor punched his arm and then dived on top of him in a playful wrestle.

"You better!" he laughed. They both enjoyed this play. It had become more frequent over the last few centuries. 

***

Loki and Thor would often sneak off to other realms and Thor would pick fights and Loki would cause mischief. Thor was already at majority, and the maidens of all the Nine knew it. It was like he oozed sex and he was desired everywhere he went.

Loki was now 18, two years older than Thor when he first became a man, and yet he was still essentially a child in the eyes of the Aesir. It didn’t bother him that he was not yet classed as a man. Seiðr was Loki’s focus. He was always grinning as he knew he would soon eclipse his mother’s abilities, but that’s not what spurred him on. It was the chance to be more powerful than Odin. After years of being second to Thor, Loki always knew he had to master what he could.

He studied hard and focused his energies on achieving this goal. It was only broken by the adventurous nature of his brother. But Loki didn’t see this as a fault of Thor interrupting him, but more a chance to test out what he had learned. It was on these adventures, first starting around the palace then moving off world, that he realised his ability was so much more than anyone he had ever met.  
The amount of times his healing spells and wards had staved of death that would have fallen even one of the Einherjar, Loki knew it was his destiny to be a seiðmaðr like Frigga. And despite all of Odin’s taunts of how weak and feminine that pursuit was, Loki often would quip about how Odin essentially was calling the All-Mother ‘weak’.

Thor even giggled at the quick witted nature Loki often lashed out with. As long as he wasn’t on the receiving end.

***

Thor brushed his long hair as he climbed off of his brother. Loki raised his eyebrow in puzzlement then he notice Thor blush. "Thor? Something wrong brother?" Loki slowly sat up and reviewed his brother’s body language.

"N..nothing." Thor then coughed and fained that he was not blushing. "Just the sweet roll went down the wrong way.. nothing more."  
Loki knew this was a lie, but it didn’t bother him. But he was curious. Thor stood and turned his back and walked to the bathroom, leaving Loki to slowly enjoy his roll.

Thor sighed as he closed the door. He tried to shut out all the world as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He cursed himself and punched both his hands back to the door he was leaning on, in frustration. "So stupid!" he exhaled and then looked down ashamed. Thor was aroused. And he knew it was cause of Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> few flashbacks of Loki and his experiances

Frigga approached the door of her boy’s room, she was taking a break from her new baby Balder, who was finally asleep. She placed her hand on the door and felt it was locked. She moved her fingers in the slightest of manners and the lock slide back allowing her access.

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Loki sitting on the floor surrounded by and slowly enjoying a large pile of sweet rolls.

“Oh, hello mother.” Loki smiled and stood up. He out stretched his hand with a roll as offering. “Sweet roll?”

“Oh, no thank you Loki.” she raised her hands in stop. “Where is your brother?”

Loki shrugged. “I think he’s making waters.” Loki took a silver platter from a table and began to place the rolls on it. The ones that Thor let touch the floor, he put aside next to the platter. Loki would still eat them, but he was picky if he was able to be. 

**,  
He would take it upon himself to intentionally annoy the stewards and maids with particular requests, especially with his food.

Complain if it was too hot, then too cold, or a particular food was touching another on a plate. He would often have trouble suppressing his laugh over his troublemaking. Thor tried it once, he asked that all his meat was cut from the bone and laid out in equal lengths on his plate, but this only copped a raised eyebrow from the servant and his plate been set down with nothing done, and his food heaped up in a crowded mess.

Thor sighed and Loki laughed harder at his brother’s attempts to manipulate the help. 

**,

Frigga looked over to the door to the bathroom and heard a thump. She wondered why Thor was hitting the door. “Darling it opens inwards, towards the bathroom.” She assumed he was drunk and he couldn’t remember when way the door swung.

“Mother, is it time for my regeneration bath?” Loki took her focus back to him.

“Oh, yes. If you are ready to travel we will go to Midgard as soon as we get to the Bifrost.” She placed her hands on his and squeezed them gently. “Don’t worry my son, you will become a man soon.”

Loki looked away a bit sad. “But I have been so many times to Midgard to bathe in the purest of waters, and I have still not grown.” He looked down at his hands. “Thor only went once and grew into a man by his 16th season.” She saw his distress and pulled him into a hug. Softly stroking his hair.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Thor came out wiping his hands on a small towel. Of which he tossed on the floor when he was done. Frigga shifted her lips and scowled slightly at his inability to use the many baskets she had place around the room. There was at least six, but some how Thor never bothered to put any of his clothes in them. This irritated Loki too. Loki didn’t mind making the servants work, but he was quite capable of cleaning up after himself.

“I’m going to take Loki to Midgard.” She announced.

“Oh.” Thor saw that this had been weighing up on Loki, but his little brother didn’t want to trouble Thor about it. “Well…” Thor bit his lip in deep thought. “How a bout I go with him this year. You stay home. I know you want to be close to Balder.”

Frigga sighed with relief. She didn’t like to miss all the little ‘firsts’ for any of her children. “Ok. But only if Loki wants to.”

“Wants to ‘what’ mother? Wants to go?” Loki looked at Thor then back to her. “Does this mean we can officially go on an adventure to Midgard?” Loki’s smile widened. He grasped Thor’s arm. “Alright! I have some new spells I want to test out on them… I mean.. near them.. well..” Loki looked guiltily then ran off to the cupboard to grab his rucksack and began stuffing it with potions, crystals and other magical implements.

“Oh, well I guess it is settled.” Frigga was still concerned but relived. “Now no causing any mischief.” She knew it was futile but she said it anyway.

She left and Thor stood where he was. Loki raced around trying to pack. “Thor? You want me to get your bag? Thor?” Loki stopped and saw his brother was ignoring him in a 1000 yard stare. Loki waved his hand in front of his face then tugged his shirt. “Thor!”

“What!” Thor snapped.

Loki stepped back in shock. “Did you want me to get your bag?” He said hoping he didn’t hate him, and he had just shouted ‘what’ cause he didn’t hear him the first time.

“Oh, sorry Loki. I don’t think we will be having many adventures. Father won’t want us to stay on Midgard for long.” Thor walked over to his cupboard and pulled out his armour. 

“I mean I don’t even think I will bother taking armour. Or a change of clothes.”

“You don’t intend to stay? But surely they worship us and will want us to partake in revels, maybe go on a quest or two?” Loki donned his long coat and put his bag over his shoulders ready to go.

“I do. I mean they do celebrate well, I do like their mead.” Thor lifted his head slightly and smiled at Loki’s enthusiasm. He put his arm over his shoulder. “Ok, I will get my things.”

**,

Loki stood nervous at the edge of the observatory. Heimdall brooding over his post. Thor saw his brother’s anxiousness and stood beside him and took his hand and squeezed it firmly. Loki calmed and looked to his brother. “Don’t worry Loki, I will be here for you.”

“I know, you always have my back. I’m just worried about last time I went to Midgard. Father was not very happy with me.”

**’

Two years ago, Loki stepped out on to the cool green grass. It was night and he looked up at the aurora. He felt a hand stroke his short black hair. He turned to see his mother, heavily pregnant, beside him. He leaned into her with affection. “Come Loki, the sacred pool is just ahead.” She pushed through the brushwood. There was a small clearing of lush grass. A few large boulders and large smooth rocks, seemingly placed around the pool for decorative reasons. 

The star filling night was cool but not unpleasant. Frigga pulled a string on the front of her bodice and placed her hands gently on her shoulders as she slowly let her dress slip down her curves to the soft mossy ground. Loki was a little less graceful in undressing.

He walked over to her, their bodies glowed in the moonlight. Frigga conjured a glowing orb and then placed it at the head of the pool. Loki knelt down beside the glowing pool and ran his finger through the still water. He looked up to see his mother now standing beside him at the edge of the water. He placed his hand on her pregnant belly and placed his cheek to it and closed his eyes.

Loki gave a pleasant sigh as he gently caressed his mother. She placed her hand on his head reassuring him. “Can you hear him?” She softly spoke.

“Yes. So you know it’s a boy?” Loki opened his eyes. He sat back and placed his feet into the water.

“Loki? What’s wrong?” She sat down beside him and placed her legs into the water and leaned against him. He went silent. She reached across her front and placed her hand on his arm. “Tell me, please darling.”

“Lots of things.” He clasped his hands together in his lap and fidgeted. Loki never had any issue with being naked in front of his mother, or Thor. There was something comfortable and not sexual about it. 

“Let me guess, you are worried that this new baby will take me away from you?” She stroked his hair over his ear.

“I guess.” He wanted to deny it, but it was what he thought about since he heard she was pregnant.

“Loki, you will never stop being my son. I love you.” She slipped into the pool and turned to face him. She placed her hands on his knees. 

“Will I still be special to you?” Loki looked like he was going to cry over being abandoned.

“You and I share so much that I don’t share with your brother or your father. And I’m sure that when this new child grows and his own personality develops, I will share a different bond with him.”

“Will you teach him magic like you taught me?” 

“If he wants to learn.” She always made Loki feel better. “You will be a man one day. You know you should trust my visions.”

“You don’t share your visions so how am I supposed to know?” He smiled as he loved a verbal battle. “Do you even tell father of you visions? I bet only the Norns know if you are telling the truth.”

“Oh, so you’re a master at telling if I’m lying or not?” 

Loki sat and pondered for a bit. “Well, you don’t seem to be lying.”

“Have I ever lied to you? How can I convince you? Do you want to know that you will surpass me in your magical skills.” Loki looked at her with a wide smile. “And it will be not that far in the future.” Loki felt truth in this. He had seen his own magic grow in leaps and bounds, “Now, I think you should wash away your worries.” She stepped back and the pool began to glow. She squatted down and fully submerged. She resurfaced and ran both her hands over her face and over her hair. 

She was truly beautiful. A perfect symbol of motherhood. She slowly ascended the steps out of the pool and placed her hands on her belly, caressing and whispering to the baby growing inside her. Loki smiled and turned to her. “Did you come here when you were pregnant with me too?”

She looked up and smiled. She did not answer as she didn’t want to lie to him. Loki felt her apprehension. She decided to offer up something else. “Look I know we have come here every year since you were just a tiny baby, and you think it hasn’t helped.”

“It hasn’t. Look at me mother!” Loki stood up and gestured to his naked body. He was lean, hairless and his testis seemed not to have descended yet. “I’m 16 and I don’t even look like a man.” He turned his head in shame. “I don’t even feel the way Thor does..”

“Thor? What are you talking about darling?” She picked up her dress and began to slip it on.

“I can tell when he’s thinking about Sif and I hate it when he brings her to our bed.” Loki clenched his fists. At the idea of Thor getting hard over her. “He doesn’t care what I think, and she leaves her mess on my side of the bed!” Loki felt his seiðr grow as he began to think of how much he hated her, for taking Thor from him. 

“Loki…” Frigga held up her hands and saw the power grow in him and saw he was about to send out a wave of very destructive and uncontrolled energy. “Darling, its ok.” She place her hands on him and he immediately calmed.

“Mother?” he looked at her like he had temporary amnesia. She wipe the tear from his cheek with her thumb. He raised his hand suddenly and realised he was crying. “What happened?”

“It’s just your seiðr. You just have to calm your emotions. It is directly related.” She directed her gaze to the pond. “Loki, focus on the healing energy of the pool. You can feel it’s power, right?”

Loki held his hand over the pond and hesitated. He nodded then plunged into the pool. He suddenly came up in a gasp of air. He grabbed the edge of the pool in desperation, panting.

“What is it?” She knelt down and placed her hands on his. 

“I had a vision.” he said awestruck.

“What was it?” she gently placed her hand under his chin and directed him to look at her. She smiled reassuringly at him.

“I don’t know. It was cold, I saw… it was like I was surrounded by Jotuns, but they weren’t attacking, they seemed happy for me.” Loki shook his head. He didn’t realise it was not the future but the past. The day he was born, surrounded by the happy faces as they saw King Laufey’s first child.  
Loki climbed out the pond rather than go up the steps. He held out his hands and closed his eyes, a warm glow passed over him as he used his magic to dry himself. He looked back down at the pond, the water was so still and with the glow of his mother’s orb, he could see his reflection.  
He sighed as he saw no change in his appearance. Frigga handed him his clothes and he slowly dressed. 

They didn’t speak as they walked back to the Bifrost site, nor when then headed back to the palace. Loki could still feel the water’s seiðr flowing through him, but he he didn’t feel strong or older, or much like a man. He went straight to his room, the door was locked. “Oh come on!” Loki said in frustration. He opened the door with a spell and barged in. 

He heard heavy panting and moaning coming from the large mound in the bed. Under the covers, Thor was in bed, and not alone. “Thor!” Loki screamed. The panting stopped and Thor poked his head out from under the covers. Loki flicked out his hand in a gestured of ‘what the fuck?’.

“Oh, Loki. You’re back.” Thor didn’t want to lead on that he was annoyed he was interrupted.

“Augh!” Loki realised it wasn’t worth it and left in a huff, slamming the doors closed. Thor shrugged and resumed fooling around with Sif.

Loki stopped in the gardens and the aromas began to calm him. He took a deep breath and decide to turn invisible and wonder down to the kitchens. I chuckled at the irony as Thor would usually go with him on late night snack raids.

He past through the barracks and most of the guards were resting. Two headed out the door to go start their rounds. Loki decided to follow them.  
They stopped at the balcony and could see the observatory. “I hear the Queen went to Midgard to bless her unborn baby.”

“I wonder if it will work. Maybe all the magic is gone from that pool, maybe the Midgardians have sullied the waters.”

“How so?” The guards turned to his friend.

“Just look at Prince Loki.”  
Loki was about to leave when he heard them start to talk about him. 

“Oh, yeah, good point. No matter how many times he goes to bathe there, he’s 16 and still not a man.” 

The other one chuckled. “Well there could be a simple explanation to that.”

“Oh.. ah!” The guard caught on. “Well he does seem to be gifted in magic.”

The other elbowed his mate in jest. “Don’t you mean ‘she’!” They both laughed loudly. Loki clenched his fists and reviled himself. 

“What!?” Loki yelled and the guards turned in shock but not fear. “You call me a woman?”

“Well, I think you have not done yourself any favors.” One guard snidely said. The other stepped towards Loki. He didn’t even attempt to draw his sword. “You don’t fight with swords or shields.” The other finished his friend’s sentence.

“You use magic and words to manipulate people.” Then the first guard drove home the dagger.

“And you have not been with a single maiden in the entire Nine Realms.” He was now standing eye to eye with Loki and normally Loki would cave to this intimidation without Thor by his side.

“Is that so!?” Loki growled and sent a blast of magic at them that left them floored. “Well now you will never be with any maidens either!” he screamed.  
The guards stumbled and tried to get to their feet. One grasped the front of his pants and realised that the spell had removed that which makes him a man.

A loud voice boomed from behind Loki. It was Odin. “What is the meaning of this?” Loki had tears in his eyes and was still shaking from releasing such a spell. Odin grabbed him.  
“What did you do? Huh!?” he shook Loki and then dragged him down the hall. “You can spend your days in the dungeon till you fix this!”

“No, please father!” Loki begged. It was futile, Loki struggled and his feet stumbled and dragged as he tried to keep up. The two affected guards followed Odin close, eager to see or hopefully take part in Loki’s punishment.

Odin shoved Loki down hard to the cold hard floor. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” Odin kicked Loki’s side. “Wetting your pants like a baby.” Odin turned to the two guards. “Leave him be. Deal with him tomorrow until he undoes his spell.” Odin strode away. The two guards stood over Loki.

“Well, don’t sleep too soundly.” one taunted. The other began to unbuckle his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He then proceeded to straddle Loki and keep him pinned down with a drawn sword to his throat.

“You smell like a toilet, I think I will just have you use you as one.” Loki looked down in shock as the guard began to piss and then shit on him. He stood up and laughed as he fixed his pants.

The two walked off laughing at the cowering boy in the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor took Loki’s hand and turned slightly to Heimdall, “We are ready, send us to Midgard.”

  
The light engulf them and pulled them to Earth. They landed just outside the sprawling township. It was daytime and summer. Although the evenings were bright too. They started to walk down the hill when a man who saw the light from the Bifrost, ran up to them. 

“You came through the light!”

Loki smugly stepped up. “I am Prince Loki, son of Odin and this is Prince Thor. Go to your Jarl and tell him to prepare for us.” He glanced at Thor then back at the man. “We will expect to be treated in the manner we have been accustomed.” 

The man bowed deeply and ran off. Thor punched Loki in the arm. “Ow!”

“Loki, you shouldn’t have told him to wait on us. We can fend for ourselves.”

“I know, but you want mead and lots of it right?”

“Well…..”

“How else do you get revels but tell the people to subjugate.” 

“Hey, since when do you care? You don’t like the parties I throw on Asgard, you hardly stay longer than Mother and Father.” Thor stopped Loki and waited for his answer.  
He was right Loki didn’t party much. “You see dear brother, you and especially mortals are so easy to corrupt and get in to mischief when you are drunk. And that’s where I come in!” He joked and the headed into the town. People started to gather by the road and cheer them and some offered gifts and flowers.

The Jarl and his family, surrounded by his personal Thanes approached quickly. He looked down and recognised Mjolnir and then to Thor’s eyes. He recognised him. They suddenly went to their knees and all the people responded in kind. Thor raised his eyebrows. 

“Stand, please! I don’t want you to grovel.”

Loki then whispered. “sure you do, you like being the centre of attention.” Thor gripped Loki’s triceps and pinched. Loki resisted squealing. But he was close.  
The Jarl stood. “Prince Thor, our humble village welcomes you, and please note we are still honouring your father by protecting the Tesseract.”

Thor shrugged, he didn’t know that. He probably should have. Loki stepped forward before his brother’s pregnant pause became an uncomfortable silence drew attention to Thor’s intelligence. Or lack thereof.

“Yes and my father is very pleased with the dedication of your people to take that task on. That is why we are here.” Loki smiled, he liked being in charge.   
Thor looked blankly as if to say ‘it is?’.Loki took the Jarls hand and directed him and his people to stand. “You see…”Loki then looked around to make sure all were paying attention. “It would mean certain death if the Tesseract were to fall in to the wrong hands, that’s why we know your people we selected. They have proven they would never betray their clan for trinkets or power if other clans offered it.” Loki subtlety threatened.

“Oh No.” The Jarl agreed. “We would never betray the Gods.”

“Now enough of these formalities, I think we should prepare for some revels..” Loki got familiar and put his arm over the Jarl’s shoulder. The crowd cheered. “Oh and to make it better.” Loki then held open his palms and a glow appeared between them. The people stepped back in a bit of shock. But then as the glow disappeared a  number of baskets appeared filled with food for the banquet.

The people were cautious but thankful for the gift. They collected the baskets and Thor and Loki walked towards the Jarl’s longhouse.  
Once inside the Jarl directed Thor to sit in his chair and servants immediately brought him a platter of food and jug of mead. Loki whispered in his ear. “Thor, I’m going to the pool to cleanse myself.”

Thor felt his heart skip a beat at the idea of Loki naked. He gripped his arm. “Wait brother, I want to go with you. We will go together.” Loki nodded, sort of acquiescing. The servant placed some furs on a large chair they placed next to Thor and Loki sat sat down. They offered him the same as Thor, Loki smiled but didn’t drink the mead.

**,

The afternoon began with serious talk by the Jarl and his men, and Thor getting drunker. The conversation seemed to be on a wavelength that both Thor and the Jarl were intending to take. The request was skirted around at first but then the Jarl decided to straight up ask. Probably after a few courage enhancing meads.

“Prince Thor, your stamina and prowess is known through all the realms, we would think it prudent in the defence of the Tesseract that your blood would help.”  
Thor paused and had no idea. Loki scowled as he knew exactly what he was asking. The Jarl continued. “As the God of fertility, we would ask that you bless our young shield maidens with your powerful seed, that they may make the descendants to carry out the All-father’s wishes.”

Thor understood that. He smiled widely. “Yes, I think that would be a good thing.” He tried to contain his excitement at the prospect of fucking under the guise of making warriors. Loki shook his head. Thor stood up and readied himself.  “So where are these women?” He not so subtly grabbed his crotch and adjusted himself.

Loki interjected before his brother made more of a fool of himself. “Thor, we should allow the Jarl to send out riders to the surrounding villages and prepare for tonight’s party.” Loki stood and the Jarl was relieved that he would have an opportunity to get planning.

Loki began to walk out the longhouse. Thor was confused and followed him. “Loki where are we going?”

“I think you need to clear your head or stop drinking.” Loki was beginning to get a bit angry. “Please don’t get so drunk that you destroy the town or start a war.” He turned to walk off and thankfully a crowd of keen Thor devotees approved and pulled him away to see their wares.  
Loki took the opportunity to sneak off.

**;

It was a few hours before Loki returned to find Thor playing in silly contests about tossing large objects into the river. Originally it started as the men building a new pier and taking large boulders down to build the bedrock.

Thor and his compulsive desire to help, and to show off, would take the biggest rocks and carry them. Loki stood with arms folded as he watched Thor carry on. He was impressed that the pier was nearly done and stretched far out in to the deep part of the title river. It could now easily take four longboats with heavy cargo.

Thor looked up then back over his shoulder as he sensed his brother’s gaze. He smiled. “Loki come here and see what we have done!”

Loki walked over, people making sure they didn’t stand near him or gave him plenty of space as he walked. Loki sensed their apprehension but didn’t let it show on his face. The fact that he was active in magic seemed to be just as much of an issue here as in Asgard.  
“So Thor, you have built a fine pier. Are you ready to cool yourself down with a drink or two?” Loki looked at the men working with him, they seemed to be keen for a party after a big day of work.

“Always!” he shouted. He turned to the men. “Shall we get this feast started?” they all cheered in response.

***;

Loki walked into a private room at the back of the Longhouse that the Jarl had given them to stay in. He took off his jacket and shirt and began to wash his chest and arms and face. Thor walked over. “Brother, there is no time for cleaning. Let us drink!”

“Don’t tell me you are not going to wash. You smell of sweat!” Loki protested and Thor hugged him and made his brother sniff his chest. At first Thor laughed and then the idea of this not just being a bit of silliness suddenly subsided and he felt a wave of affection. Thor blushed and suddenly pushed his brother away and stripped off.

“Yes Loki, I will bathe, I was just being silly.” he kept his back turned and hid the fact he wanted to bathe together. He washed and turned his head to talk to Loki but he had already left. Thor sighed and changed and headed out to the main hall.

The room was packed and overflowed into the streets. There was food a plenty and barrels of mead flowing. Everyone was happy. Even Loki was smiling as he sipped his drink, lounging in the chair, with an empty seat for Thor.

A servant handed Thor a drink which he immediately skulled and grabbed another. He plonked down next to Loki who offered him his plate and Thor took the chunk of meat and took a bite. “Good, now brother, this is going to be a long night, so please pace yourself.” he offered. Thor scowled.

“I can handle my drink, it is you that should take it easy!” Thor clinked steins with him and skulled the drink. Loki would developed a competitive streak decided that Thor’s early drinking would mean he would peak soon, so he felt it safe to toss back a few.

Thor was happy that his brother seemed relaxed. He didn’t know he had been to the pool while he was working and Loki felt frustrated at his lack of strength. They both feasted and Thor jumped up and danced with various people. Loki kept quietly eating and drinking. He lost sight of Thor a few times through the evening. Loki denied he was trying to keep an eye on him.

Thor had been gone a while this time and Loki decided to go searching. He figured he was now outside, tasting different meats and the imported wine, well spoilers of war from some monastery over the seas.

Loki bit his lip and furrowed his brow as he couldn’t find him. He was about to cast a spell to search for him but then stopped as he knew the opinion of the people. He decided to just keep searching the old fashion way.


End file.
